Couldn't Sleep
by ghostfireninja
Summary: The Cahills had nothing better to do, so they decided to tell scary stories. But then Natalie had trouble sleeping as they went to bed. How will she sleep? One-shot.. First fanfic guys. Pls be good to me :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues.**

It was a stormy night. Amy, Dan, The Kabras, The Holts, The Starlings, and Jonah were all squatting on the floor, forming a circle. It was cold. Outside, thunder cracked and lightning flashed, occasionally lighting up the dim room. The lights were out, some electrical problems, Fiske said. They had nothing to do, so they decided to tell scary stories.

Hamilton told the story.

"Okay. I'm gonna share something to all of you." Hamilton said. He grabbed a flashlight and flicked it on, the light illuminating his chin, giving of creepy shadows from his nose all the way up.

"One night, a rainy night, just like tonight, a child was walking alone. He was holding a teddy bear in his hands. The rain was quite strong, but the child didn't mind. He continued walking. Walking and walking. There was a car up ahead. The child noticed it, headlights lighting up his way. The child, absent-mindedly went towards the running car. Not afraid, as if he thought he wouldn't be harmed. The driver of the car didn't notice the child until it was right in front of the vehicle. The moment he stepped on the brakes, he was certain he already bumped on the little boy. The car stopped. The driver got out of the vehicle to check on the boy. The rain was still pouring. The driver checked around, but the child was nowhere to be found. Instead, he only found a teddy bear. He held it up, thinking it was the child's. Of course, who else would it be? But.. where is the child? He thought. Then he saw him, he saw the little boy. He saw him inside the car, sitting in front of the steering wheel. The child was laughing, he was laughing. Then the car, to the driver's surprise, advanced. He had no time to run, he got hit by his own car, holding the boy's teddy bear. Blood, there was blood, and the driver, the driver was dead. Now some people, they say that the teddy bear is cursed. Once you see it, that means you will die. But the child, people doesn't know what's with the child, but he's the one who brings the teddy bear, he brings death! And the child, the child, is right over there!"

Hamilton said the last word very loud. He was pointing something behind Sinead. It made everyone jerk, some even scream, and some grabbed pillows and blankets to cover themselves. Hamilton was laughing, he surely got them.

"Harhar." Sinead said. "Nice story, Dol-" Sinead stopped. At that moment, the lamps went off, so did Hamilton's flash light. Darkness, it was very dark. There were panicked voices. Then silence. They didn't move, they just waited. Then, the lights went back. They were opening and closing there eyes, adjusting their visions. Then, when they were certain they can see clearly, they saw something lying on the center of their circle.

It was a teddy bear.

There was screaming, and running. They didn't know where that came from. They didn't know how it ended up right there. They were panicked. Then Hamilton laughed again.

"You guys! That was just so funny." Hamilton said between breaths. Amy punched him on the shoulders.

"You really got us again, Ham." Dan said.

"Yeah." It was Natalie. "But next time, no more surprises."

The rest agreed.

"Hey, it's late already." Ian said. "I think it's time to hit the hay."

The Cahills stretched and picked up the pillows and blankets scattered on the floor. They said good night and headed to their own rooms.

Natalie had trouble sleeping. Stupid Ham, she thought. I really hate it when he does that. I really hate it when they plan on telling scary stories. She was turning around and around, trying to find the comfiest spot. Still, she can't forget the story, and the teddy bear in it, and the teddy bear sprawled on the floor. Not to mention, she sleeps with one too. She closed her eyes. Then, she heard the door creak open. She was nervous, she was scared. She slowly turned her head to see who it was, but she didn't dare turn around completely. She only saw a figure, a figure of a boy, standing on her doorway. She could feel the hairs on her body stood up.

It was Daniel.

"Hey, Nat?" He asked.

Natalie gave a sigh of relief. Then she turned around to face Dan. "What are you doing here? Interrupting my sleep?"

"Oh! Sorry. You were already asleep?" Dan said, confused.

"Uh, Duh?" Natalie said sarcastically.

"It's just that, I couldn't sleep. And I figured you couldn't too, since well.. You know, since."

Natalie sighed.

"Okay, Daniel. I couldn't sleep too. Happy?"

Dan smiled. "Thought so."

"So what?" She asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Why did you come here? I mean, there are plenty of other rooms to go into. Your sister's?"

"Oh. Its just that, I know she's just gonna tease me tomorrow about how a scaredycat I am and how."

"Okay. I get it. And? Why my room?" She asked.

"I know everyone's asleep, except you. Cause, you're more of a scaredycat than I am. I mean, how could I be scared of something, and you're not? I can't believe that."

Natalie threw a pillow at him.

"Fine." Natalie said, then turned around. She felt the bed and blankets move. She turned to the other side and Dan, he was lying on the bed. Far from her, and his his back facing Natalie, but still. Natalie kicked him until he fell on the floor.

"Hey!" Dan protested. "What was that for?"

"Ahh. Stupid alert?" Natalie said. "You are allowed to sleep here. But not on my bed, peasant. Sleep on the floor."

Dan mocked her. She threw another pillow at him. Natalie watched as Dan set up a blanket on the floor, then lied down. She turned around again from Dan.

"Cobra." He heard Dan said.

"Shut up, okay. Were trying to sleep here? Not argue. So shush, Daniel."

"Hey why do you keep calling me that? Dan's much better."

"Gee, I don't really know, why do you keep calling me Cobra?"

"It suits you more."

Natalie turned around and smacked Daniel, not with some pillow, or blanket, but with her hands.

"Okay, okay! 'M sorry." Dan said. "Cobra." He said that in a very low voice, but Natalie still heard it.

"Daniel, I swear if I hear that Again I'm gonna kick you out of this room."

"Cobra." Dan said again.

"Aghhh." Natalie lied face down and covered her head with a blanket.

"Cobra." Dan was still saying. "Hey, I think the little boy from Ham's story is lying beside you."

"Shut up, Daniel."

"Really, there's that teddy bear. I think he's giving it to you."

"Agggh." Natalie removed the pillow from her head. "That's it Daniel, get out." She said, pointing at the door.

"Really? I'm sorry Nat." Dan said. "I mean, come on, you like me here with you,don't you? Keeping you company? You said you couldn't sleep. How could you then if I'm not around here aymore?"

Natalie was furious, but her face was red. She turned around. "Okay, Daniel. But one more word. And I'll."

Natalie waited. She waited till Dan would say another word. She thought Dan would continue annoying her, but to her amazement, he really did stop. He peered from the bed to look at him. His eyes are closed, and his mouth was open a little. He was snoring.

"Really?" Natalie said. "And you said you can't sleep. Sheesh." She was still looking at his sleeping face. "You know, Daniel. You're cute when you're not annoying me. When you're not saying anything." She knew Dan didn't hear it, she knew he was already living in his dreams about ninjas or food or who knows what.

She was wrong.

Dan opened his eyes and looked at her. He was smiling.

"Really, Nat?" He said. "You think I'm cute?"

Natalie's face turned red. "Shut up." She turned around once again, not daring to look at his grinning face. She heard Dan laughing behind her. Stupid Daniel, she thought. Stupid me.

"Hey, come on. Don't be shy." Dan was saying. "I know you mean it."

"I don't Daniel, now shut up, and get some shut eye."

"Of course, and you'll be staring at me again. Right?"

Natalie threw another pillow at him. Hard.

"Shut up. Delusional." She rested her head on the pillow, not bothering to hear if Dan was saying more. She can't, she cant look at him anymore without getting embarrassed.

But she did hear it when Dan said "Good night, Natalie."

That was enough to help her fall asleep.


End file.
